Wake Up Call
by Saerafina
Summary: A little Captain Swan drabble of a scene between season 4 episode 4 and 5, my imagining of Emma's morning. All fluff


**Wake Up Call – Captain Swan ficlet**

Her first thought when she wakes up in the morning is of him.

She thinks of calling him, just to hear his voice.

Her nerves, sprung from newly awakened and unfamiliar feelings, hold her back.

Brushing the covers off, she stumbles over to the coffee machine to start her morning routine, pleasant memories from their date running through her mind.

She doesn't want to let the nerves get to her. After all, they've slain villains together, crossed portals, and traveled through time and space. They've been on a _date_, for crying out loud.

She manages to hold off until she's downed her coffee and toast before she gives in.

Lying back on her bed in the quiet of the morning, before her parents are awake, she dials his number.

Her heart flutters as the phone rings. Maybe he's asleep. Maybe he won't hear it. Maybe he's forgotten how to use the phone she gave him. They had enough trouble the first time she taught him.

Her stomach does a little flip when he picks up and his deep, sleep-husky voice answers.

"Morning love."

She can't seem to hold back the smile on her face, and she's sure he just knows it.

"Miss me?" He teases.

She does, and it's frightening and exhilarating all at once.

"I was thinking of expanding the search for the snow queen by checking into the older town records." She tries to keep her voice even and calm. Her heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute and her hands itch to touch him again. Since when did she become a teenager again?

"All work all the time isn't healthy you know. I can think of much more fun things to be doing today." She can only imagine the playful rise of one eyebrow in his ridiculously handsome face as he says it. Really though, how can she be expected to act reasonable when his voice sounds like _that_ in the morning, roughened and warm?

"The other night wasn't all work." She teases, her mind immediately returning to the post-date kiss that was so much more than just a kiss.

"No," he hums pleasurably. "It was a wonderful evening of many more to come."

She grins happily. She can't remember the last time she's felt so light. "I hope so."

There's a pause, but it's not an uncomfortable one. She can hear his deep, even breathing through the phone, and it's calming. Grounding.

"Emma..." He starts, as though he's about to say something important, but he stops. She waits patiently, even though she's dying to know his thoughts.

Instead, he settles for: "This is nice."

She hums in agreement. It's so much more than that, but she can't put the feelings into words.

It would be nicer if he was here, right now, lying beside her. She doesn't say it. She settles with what she's comfortable with instead, feeling the tiniest bit a coward.

"I'm not really sure what to do with Henry today. It's my turn to watch over him, but I think he'll be bored to death sitting at the station going through records. Maybe I can pick up some burgers for lunch." And stop by to see _him_.

"Or you could leave him with me. I promised the lad another sailing lesson."

Her heart clenches at the way he takes care of her son. She has little experience with mothers, and even less with fathers, but she thinks this is what good ones do.

"That sounds great."

"Consider it done."

She'll miss them both, but she wants them to spend time together and get along. Henry means everything to her, and Killian, well... she wants the three of them together. Needs it.

"But are you sure you don't need any help at the station first love? I can come by if you wish." He has the same hopeful tone in his voice that she feels in her heart. She needs to see him, the sound of his voice in her ear a tease nowhere near as good as Killian in the flesh.

"Actually, I set aside a box of papers over at the mayor's office I've been meaning to sort through. If you have time, it's just on the way."

She knows he'd come by even if it was nowhere near where he is headed. Just as he knows this is her way of asking him to come by when she can't quite get the words out.

"I'll see you soon Swan."

"See you soon."

The moment she disconnects the phone, she's out the door, too eager to see him to take her time.

When he drops in at the station he's only minutes behind, and she can't help but smile.


End file.
